jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol
"Why do females have to be so damn stubborn all the time!? ~ Vol about females. ' Vol '''is the main male protagonist in Jurassic Park: Return To The Island, as well as one of the main dinosaurs seen. He is the Alpha Male of the Velociraptor Pack on Isla Sorna as well. He is also part of the five dinosaurs that Hammond trusted Kathryn McKnight to raise on Isla Sorna. Facts Name - Vol Gendar - male Age - 18 in appearence Weapon(s) - his speed authority as a leader of a pack of Raptors jumping ability physical power Affiliations - Isla Sorna Velociraptor Pack InGen (former, before the Isla Nublar Incident) Kathryn McKnight John Hammond Relatives - Spiny, Spiner, Voleta, Terry - raised together as siblings Voleta - mate Kathryn McKnight - love interest and charge Miracle - adopted daughter with Kathryn Fern - daughter with Voleta Thorn - son with Voleta Nira - mother, dead Quiat - father, dead Appearence As a Velociraptor, Vol looked no different then any other male of his species. His skin was dark brown and black, with a thick white stripe running along his back on either side of his spine. His eyes were red. There were three prominant feathers sticking up on the top of his head that were slicked backwards like someone would slick back their hair. As a human though Vol was easily more distigushable. As a human Vol has dark brown slightly messy hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it that he kept he front of open. He also wore a pair of dark wash jeans and sneakers. A black sweatband could often be found around his wrist. History Vol was one of the five carnivores raised by Kathryn McKnight on Isla Sorna. He was raised by the human girl along side: Terry, Voleta, Spiny and Spiner for years on the island. As time progressed his pack became the largest youngest Raptor Pack on the island, before it eventually out lived his father's older pack and took over the island. When Biosyn and InGen Hunters took Isla Sorna, Vol was taken by the men and knocked out before being used as a test subject where his DNA was combined with human DNA. Thus causing the transformation from dinosaur to humam but allowing the Raptor to keep his speed, jumping ability, physical strength and intelegence level. He eventually broke out along with the other now equally mutated dinosaurs. He currently resides in the abandoned InGen Compound with the other four dinosaurs Kate raised and the remainder of the pack. Personality When you first meet him Vol doesn't seem to be one for leading anything, let alone a pack of Velociraptors. He is laied back and easy going, often liking to rough around with other members of the pack and tease people or play tricks on them. But when confronted with a serious situation all that playfulness goes out the window right away. Vol quickly shows why he is Alpha Male by becoming a ruthless, shrewd, clever fighter who doesn't back from a challenge once it's presented. He is very tactical and isn't above manipulating human emotion for the safety and victory of the pack. Skills and Abilities '''Speed - ' Jumping Ability - ' '''Physical Power - ' Relationships *Kathryn McKnight - *Voleta - *Spiny - *Terry - *Spiner - *Miracle - *Fern - *Thorn - ''' Trivia *He was the first one to come accross Kate when she first crash landed on the island after a year and a half abstance due to her being in a comatose state on the main land United States of America. He didn't imdietly reconize her, but had suspicions. These suspicions were later confirmed after Kate pinned Vol while they wrestled winning herself the match.....considering she was appearently the only one to pin the Alpha Male before. *Vol and Kate's realtionship has always been romantic, but isn't really seen untill Island Of Dreams. *His name is very similar to Voleta's name. *His name came from the fact that Kate as young when he hatched and she wanted to name him something that made sense given the fact that he was a Velociraptor. Quotes "Why do females have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" "Kate..." "Well what did you expect us to do as humans for the year and a half you were gone Kate? Sit on our tails all day or something?" 383i7347394.jpg|Vol and Kate together for the first time 938383848.jpg|Vol and Kate in the snow together 4468875691_aacdccff7d.jpg|Vol as a human close up grinning untitled.png|Vol as a Velociraptor Category:Anonymous Story Category:Anime-like-story